Feu Bleu
by Michiyio
Summary: Un étrange homme, copie conforme d'Ogami, s'en prends à Sakura. Qui il est ? D'où vient-il ? Personne ne le sait.
1. Chapitre 1 : Feu Bleu

"- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas ? fit Sakura, en s'adressant à Ogami. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

- Oui.

- Comment ça, oui ? Arrêtes de te moquer de moi !"

Sakura fit la moue, elle en avait vraiment marre. Ogami Rei, Code Breaker, détenant la flamme bleue, et elle Sakura, très forte, et fan d'arts martiaux, étaient tous les deux en train de se disputer devant l'immense maison de la jeune fille. Enfin, se disputer. Sakura devait être la seule en colère, comme d'habitude. Depuis quelques temps, Ogami venait la chercher tous les matins chez elle, et elle en avait plus que marre. Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, elle n'était pas fragile, et n'avait pas besoin de protection. Quand est-ce qu'Ogami allait comprendre ça !

" - Hé, Ogami, tu m'écoutes ?

- Rentre chez toi, il avait dit ça d'un ton glacé.

- Quoi ? Et les cours alors ?

Ogami Rei détourna un instant la tête pour la regarder, il ne plaisantait pas.

- Je viens avec toi, Sakura avait dit cela sur un ton qui ne laisse place ni à la réplique, ni à la force, c'était décidé elle viendrait.

- Fais comme tu veux."

" - OGAMI ! avait-elle crié, comment peux-tu me laisser ainsi ?

La jeune fille était ligotée un arbre, la moitié de ses vêtements désintégrés, à cause de flammes. Ils avaient tous deux pris la direction du centre de la ville, pour ainsi dire, pister quelqu'un. Malheureusement, ils l'avaient retrouvé dans un parc. Cet homme était étrange, car il possédait exactement la même flamme bleue qu'Ogami. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement les même, Sakura ne rêvait pas, il y avait deux Ogami. Sakura fut si bouleversée, qu'elle tomba à terre lorsque les deux Ogami s'affrontèrent. Des flammes bleues surgissaient de partout à la fois, à chaque collision entre les deux hommes, il y avait un manque d'air. Qui était le vrai ? Qui était le faux ? Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Et puis, la tension entre les deux hommes s'agrandit, elle était presque palpable dans l'air... Jusqu'à un vide. Sa tête lui tournait, elle ne savait plus du tout où elle était, c'était le trou noir. Elle cria le nom d'Ogami avant de sombrer.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était ligoter à un arbre.

" - Ogami Rei, libère-moi !

- Qui ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Vous n'êtes pas Ogami, dit-elle froidement.

- Belle déduction, fit l'inconnu, alors que celui-ci était exactement la copie d'Ogami.

- Où est-il ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de t'inquièter pour lui mais plutôt le contraire. En fait, tu es celle qui est en danger tu vois. Et si tu ne te décides pas à te taire, c'est moi qui le ferait, dit la copie en se retenant de rire.

Un rire qui bientôt empli complètement l'air. Un rire démoniaque. Quand soudain, le corps de la copie prit feu, ce feu bleu, le vrai feu bleu. Ogami, le vrai en chair et en os atterit près de l'arbre où était attaché Sakura après avoir touché le corps de sa copie : "Oeil pour Oeil, Dent pour Dent, Mal pour Mal".

- Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement, cria l'homme en feu, à la prochaine !

Ogami ne prit pas le temps de courir vers cet homme et défit les liens qui retenaient prisonnière Sakura.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? dit Sakura d'un air détaché.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux plus que je vienne te chercher tous les matins ? Tu es faible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu - elle s'arrêta. En fin de compte, Ogami avait raison. Elle se reprit :

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux me protéger ?

- Quoi ? Ogami haussa un sourcil, tu es une espèce rare, non ? C'est normal que je te surveille.

Sakura soupira, mais elle fut vite étonnée lorsque son corps se souleva du sol, tout seul. Enfin, tout seul, Ogami l'avait soulévé brutalement, et commença à marcher en direction de la ville. Ses mains placées, l'une sous les genoux de la jeune fille et l'autre dans son dos. Sakura voulait se débattre, mais son corps entier tremblait encore. Car elle avait beau être une espèce rare, cet homme qui s'était fait passé pour Ogami avec le même feu bleu, avait réussi à la toucher, à la blesser. Ogami ne pouvait pas la blesser, du fait qu'elle soit une espèce rare. Mais cet homme avec le même pouvoir pouvait ... Elle ferma un court instant les yeux. Les endroits où Ogami la touchait la brûler, elle avait vraiment mal, ce n'était pas normal.

- Ogami, fit-elle en haletant. Ils étaient maintenant près de la rue où habitait la jeune fille. Ca me brûle.

Ogami la regarda dans les yeux, puis examina vite fait son corps. Des trâces de brûlures un peu partout sur son corps étaient visibles. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Impossible, avait-il dit, dans un souffle. Il se mit à courir et la déposa chez elle, sur son lit, en passant par sa fenêtre. il continua :

- Ne m'approche plus, il l'avait dit.

Et Sakura comprit, ce n'était plus un jeu.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Feu Rouge

Sakura avait compris que maintenant, ce n'était plus un jeu, pourtant elle le savait. Depuis le début, les meurtres ne s'arrêtaient jamais depuis l'arrivée d'Ogami. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle ne savait pas, et tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. il suffisait d'être forte pour elle. Mais les convictions de chacun sont tellements différentes qu'il est dur de s'entendre. Sakura n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, elle y repensait chaque seconde, à ce qui lui était arrivé, à ce qu'Ogami avait dit. Ces yeux à ce moment-là, Sakura ne pourra jamais les oublier. Ce n'était pas ces yeux sans vie lorsqu'il combattait ni ces yeux d'hypocrites. Non, pour une fois, c'était sérieux, très sérieux.

Déjà, il y avait le fait que Sakura ne soit plus une espèce rare. D'habitude, elle perdait juste ses pouvoirs, mais là, même à travers le gant d'Ogami. Elle avait senti ses doigts sur son dos, comme si elle n'avait pas de tee-shirt, et lui, pas de gants. Mais c'était impossible, car elle était une espèce rare, elle ne pouvait pas se faire brûler Ogami. La seule explication était que la copie d'Ogami lui avait sans doute fait quelque chose. Le lendemain, Ogami n'était pas là, et il n'était plus au lycée, il ne venait que très rarement. Et quand il venait, il l'ignorait, royalement. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec lui, ni avec qui que ce soit de ce genre, elle était faible et elle l'avait compris.

Mais elle ne se laisserait pas abandonner comme ça, elle avait le droit de savoir, qui elle était, et pourquoi elle était une espèce rare. Ces dernières semaines, Sakura n'était plus elle-même. Elle se laissait abattre facilement.

- Ogami ?

Il l'ignora et continua de marcher. Il sortit du lycée. Elle le suivit.

- Ogami ?

Son air désespéré, ce n'était pas elle, alors pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Quoi ? Il s'était retourné et la fixait.

- Il y a un truc qui cloche.

- Comme ?

- Je ne suis plus moi-même, depuis qu'on a rencontré ta copie, c'est bizarre.

Il ne l'écoutait plus et était déjà reparti. Elle courrut après lui.

- Ogam- Elle s'effondra.

Ogami se précipita vers elle, et la souleva. Ses yeux était ouverts, mais sans âme. Vides.

- Sakurakoji !

Il la secoua vivement entre ses bras.

- Hé, Sakura !

- Ogami ... Ses yeux toujours vide, elle le fixait. Ce truc étrange, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'énergie.

- Energie vitale ?

- Comme si on aspirait ma... mon ... ma vie... Je ne comprends rien.

Il la souleva puis la ramena chez elle. Fort heureusement, ces parents n'étaient pas là, sinon, ça aurait été un vrai carnage. Ogami la déposa dans son lit sur le ventre et entreprit d'enlever son tee-shirt. Sakura rougit violemment, mais elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre, elle se laissa faire, tentant de nombreuses fois de le cogner à la figure, mais rien de très conséquents en découler. Ogami avait enfin réussi à lui enlever son tee-shirt tant bien que mal. Il s'en doutait. Une marque rouge prenait forme sur le dos de Sakura. Elle bougeait, comme une masse informe. C'était là où il l'avait touché. Ce n'était pas normal, mais alors pas normal du tout.

- Sakura ?

Depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ?

- Mmmh ? dit-elle. Elle n'avait même plus la force de parler.

- Tu as vu sur ton dos ?

Elle se leva doucement mais ses bras ne la supportèrent pas. Ogami comprit, et l'attrapa doucement pour la coller à lui. Ensuite, il l'a souleva par la taille sans la toucher avec ses mains, c'était assez difficile.

- Tiens-toi à moi, sinon, je ne pourrai pas te porter, je vais te brûler.

Sakura acquiesa et tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds, elle y réussit tant bien que mal avec Ogami. Il ne la touchait plus mais celle-ci était accroché à son cou.

- Tourne-toi... un peu, Ogami, que je puisse... voir mon dos.

Une seule phrase. Elle haletait déjà, soufflant bruyamment. Il se tourna doucement vers le miroir et Sakura prit peur, elle regarda cette tâche rouge sur sa peau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Je pense que c'est moi, répondit-il sereinement.

- Toi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Il soupira. Il y a deux secondes à peine, elle n'arrivait même pas à parler correctement.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu m'as dit que je te brûlais donc je suppose que c'était moi.

- C'était peut-être ta copie ?

- Je vais me renseigner.

- Merci. Ah...

- Quoi ?

- Je peux tenir debout seule... Et... je peux re-parler, c'est bizarre.

Ses pieds étaient complètment sur le sol et elle tenait parfaitement en équilibre, elle se regarda une nouvelle fois sans lacher Ogami. La tâche n'avait pas disparu. Puis, dans un tremblement de terre soudain, la tâche s'extirpa lentement du dos de Sakura, et vint se placer face à eux. Sakura semblait n'avoir rien senti. Et soudain, la masse informe prit forme... Un petit homme... Enfin, homme, c'était plutôt une créature, toute rouge. Comme une sorte de ... de flamme.

- Aidez-moi, fit-il avant de s'évanouir.


End file.
